


Night Out

by Canadian_BuckBeaver, Saiyurimai



Category: Undertail - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bad Flirting, Bad Puns, Bisexual Gaster, Bisexual Grillby, Clubbing, Dancing, Established Relationship, F/M, First Dance, First Kiss, First Meetings, Grillster, Multi, OC insert, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Pansexual Character, Past Relationship(s), Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Sweet/Hot, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 19:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_BuckBeaver/pseuds/Canadian_BuckBeaver, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiyurimai/pseuds/Saiyurimai
Summary: The monster of the Underground have been released for many years now and have been integrated into society.  Humans and monsters mingle everyday, going about their lives.Sai and Bucky, along with a few of their friends, head out to a club for the evening.  Sai is hoping to talk to the smoking hot bartender, Bucky coming along to keep them company and cheer on her friend.  But when opportunity knocks, would they both jump at the chance for love?





	Night Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saiyurimai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiyurimai/gifts), [Canadian_BuckBeaver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_BuckBeaver/gifts).



> Yes it is an OC Insert, you have all been warned!

“See?  I told you that the club was worth it!” Sai had to shout to be heard over the thumping bass.  She was smiling, nodding along with what could be considered the beat of the badly remixed song.  It was supposed to be nostalgic with a touch of new, but came off as obnoxious.  Bucky merely raised an eyebrow over her drink as she eyed her friend.  The spinning, multicoloured lights caught the shattered disco ball that spun above their heads, splashing too-bright colours everywhere.  The volume of the music was so long that the music was squealing, the walls of the club vibrating with every thump.  The rest of the friends that had come along with them were already on the dance floor, making utter fools of themselves on the dancefloor.  All while she and Sai were on the side of the club, currently playing drink supervisors, sipping at their own.  

It was anything but worth it in Bucky’s opinion.

“I can already feel a migraine coming on.” she shouted back to Sai, the flashes of light beginning to burn the edges of her eyes.  Did she mention that they had been there for less than ten minutes?  She just wanted to go home, hole up with some salty snacks and sulk the night away.

Sai scoffed at her friend.  “Come on, Bucky.  You can’t hole yourself in your apartment forever, nor can you spend every day working.  As your parents said, you need to air it out every once in a while, and relax.”

Bucky glared at her.  “Hey now.  You’re not supposed to be taking their side or quoting them.” She took another sip of her long island iced tea and sighed, tapping her fingers against the table. Deep down, she knew that Sai was right.  She couldn’t spend every day and night alone, her beloved phone her only connection to the outside world.  But Bucky had been working hard, usually six or seven days a week, and not working felt odd, like she was forgetting something.  And getting out was a struggle.  She hated going out at the best of times, even having to drag her feet to go out for her weekly groceries.

But going out in a social event?  That was a whole new type of anxiety.  Her heart would race, chest compress, her tongue would tie and stutter, her palms sweat and her head would begin to throb.  It made meeting new people impossible as she would sit or stand on the outside of the group and twitch.  She would often joke about being allergic about being out in public…

Little did the rest of them know that she was only half kidding.

“As your best friend, I am forced to take their side for your own good every once in a while.” Sai said, wagging a finger at her.  “Besides, there might be a few cuties for you to practice your moves on.” she winked at her, stirring her own drink.  Some sort of multi-berry cocktail with enough fruit to make a smoothie jealous.

“Come on, Sai,” Bucky said, “you know that I… I don’t want anyone like that.  I’m not ready or willing for anything romantic or otherwise.”

“Bucky.  I know that you are nervous about meeting someone.  It is written clearly all over your face. But your last relationship ended ages ago.  And I know, without you going into details, that he messed you up, that something happened that made you lose faith in any man,” Bucky’s eyes drop to the table, a finger running over its scarred surface.  Much like her heart.  “But I know you very well. Deep down inside of you, that you want to meet someone.  That you are ready to give someone a chance.”

“Come on Sai…”

A finger jabbed at her, interrupting her.  “You may not see it yet, but I can.  There is something tortured in your eyes when you see a happy couple.  You want it, Bucky.  You want your happily ever after too.”

“Thanks Dr. Phil,” Bucky said as she took a huge gulp of her drink.  Flashing lights be damned, she needed to lose the haunting memories of _him_.  His hands and touch, his kiss and words.  She shuddered at the thoughts, pushing them away again.  God, she hated that they kept reappearing whenever she tried to take a step forward with her life.  “So, then tell me this.  Why did you chose this particular club?  Was it nominated for worst dancers or singers?” Bucky asked her, watching as a lady attempted to sing something that Bucky wasn’t even going to attempt to guess.

To her surprise, there was a blush that bloomed on Sai’s cheeks.  “Oh yes.  Worst dancers,” she said, draining the last of her cocktail.  Her eyes looking over Bucky’s shoulder.  Bucky began to turn when Sai slapped her arm.  “Don’t be noticeable!” she hissed.

But it was too late.

Bucky had turned around in her seat, immediately spying the bartender.  The flame monster wore a pressed button-up and black tie, easily the most fashionably dressed guest in the room.  “Isn’t that the monster that runs the little café by the hospital?” Bucky asked her, turning around.

Sai had her face in her hands, hiding.  “Buda forbid that you be anything but discreet, Bucky.”

“Oh, come on.  There are at least another hundred people in this room, half of them looking at him.  If anyone asks, I was judging the line to see if we could get another round within a reasonable time period.”

“Sometimes I worry how you can come up with white lies so easily.”

“English minor.  It really helps keep your words believable. But that is besides the point.  When are you going to talk to him?  I’m sure that he has had to notice you by now.  You only bought out half his store when you visited me at work.” Bucky told her, taking another sip of her drink.  She would need a refill soon as well.  But that line was still a little too crazy for her liking.

“Hush.  Tonight is my night to be giving the love advice, not yours.”  Bucky giggled softly at her friend’s reaction.

“ALRIGHT, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN.  IT’S TIME TO GRAB THAT SPECIAL SOMEONE AND SPIN THEM AROUND THE FLOOR.”  The DJ shouted into the microphone, typing something furious into his laptop.  A slower song came over the speakers, the annoying thumping finally escaping them for the time being.  Together, Bucky and Sai watched as everyone paired up and slowly swayed to the beat. It was one of Sai’s favourite songs.  And her friends knew it.  “Sai?  Care to dance?” Jordan, an old friend of Sai’s, appeared behind her and offered her a hand, a generous smile on his lips.

Sai glanced at Bucky.  “Will you-”

“Pft… go on, Sai.  I’ll be fine.  Go help Jordan show off his dance moves.” Bucky waved them off, her heart feeling that familiar tinge of disappointment and relief as she watched them walk off and join the others.  It was an odd feeling.  The feeling of not being chosen, and not having to perform…

“Why didn’t the skeleton dance at the party?” a deep voice asked behind her, a hand gently touching her shoulder.

Bucky blinked in confusion, turning to look behind her.  A tall skeleton monster stood behind her, eye lights fixated on her, a lazy smile on his – face? Teeth?  “I… I’m not sure.  Why didn’t the skeleton dance?” she asked him, eyes still slowly taking him in.

The smile widened.  “Because he had no _body_ to dance with.” Despite the corniness of the joke, Bucky giggled, taken off guard.

“Knock knock,” the skeleton said now, nudging her.

Oh no, she might have started something unintentionally. “Who’s there?” she asked him.

“Stretch.”

“Stretch who?”

“Stretch me, nice to meet you.” he said, outstretching his hand.

Bucky couldn’t help but smile.  The monster was smooth, she would give him that.  “Bucky,” she said taking his hand.  There was a small pop and Stretch’s hand fell into hers.  Bucky felt her face mold into something horrified.  Oh, she had broken the skeleton monster.  Of course, the first anyone to introduce themselves to her she had to break! It seemed to be her curse!  This is why she shouldn’t be allowed outside…

Stretch was laughing, head thrown back, his spare hand covering his eyes.  “Oh, you should see the look on your face!” he howled.  “You look like you saw a ghost!” He plucked his hand from her grip and easily popped in back into place, twisting and cracking the bones.  “I always did like to shake things up a bit, and nothing is more effective at breaking the ice than the falling hand trick” he admitted with a wink.

“Do you always introduce yourself to girls like that?” Bucky asked, turning away and taking a sip of her drink. “There might be a reason why you are bone-ly.”

A smile grew across Stretch’s face at the joke.  “Only to those I want to get to know better,” he admitted, standing next to Bucky.  “And you I definitely want to know better.  It took a lot of backbone to talk to you.”

Bucky’s eyes narrowed slightly.  This monster was beginning to come off a bit of a player.  “Oh really?”  She asked him, trying to disguise the slight bite to her words. There was always a catch to these kinds of men she had long learned.  And yet… she was slightly intrigued by the monster.

 She would admit that she was at a loss of words.  She had always imagined that she would be more assertive in this situation.  Be wittier, like she was with her friends.  But, even with this monster’s slight player attitude, Bucky felt her heart stuttering in her chest.  He was soft-spoken, his voice deep and smooth, and his jokes, though groan-worthy, were refreshing.  Her guard was beginning to fall.

Stretch leaned forward to her ear.  “Dance with me?” he asked her, extending his hand towards her.  Bucky froze.  She couldn’t. She was a terrible dancer and this Stretch was probably just looking for someone quick and easy and…

“Oh go on!” There was a push from behind, causing Bucky to stumble into the monster’s arms. Luckily, Stretch caught her easily, chuckling in slight amusement.  Bucky, cheeks bright red, turned around to glare at the culprit.  A couple of her friends had reappeared just in time to ‘encourage’ her.  Lines gave a smirk and waved her on, Nikki giving a slight, innocent wave.

She would have their heads…

Stretch led her onto the floor, one hand on her waist, pulling her against him.  The other took her hand, leading her across the floor.  He softly swayed and steered, making sure that they avoided bumping into other dancers.  For a monster without muscles or tendons, he was an alright dancer Bucky had to admit, slowly getting in tune with the music and the movements that Stretch set.  His eyes were on her, his hands never wandering from the appropriate positions.  First one song passed, and then another.  Stretch whispering to her, whispering compliments and encouragements.  Their feet stepped on way and then another, waving and wiggling together.  One slow song passed and then another, the DJ seemingly to be trying to hook everyone up with a special someone tonight.  She was surprised with how safe she felt in his arms, how easy it was to smile in his presence.  Like they were old friends instead of brand new acquaintances.  Seconds turned into minutes, time meant nothing to her now. Eventually her stiffness with Stretch faded, allowing herself to really enjoy the moment.  They joked and laughed, talking easily, if loudly, to be heard over the music.

It was during the third song, after one particular gigglefest, that Stretch bent his head, whispering to her ear.  “You know, when I first saw you, it was your eyes that drew my attention. So bright and blue, sparkling with both mischief and wit, looking like you had jokes and a story to tell.  I’m glad I was right.”

“What makes you think I have a story to tell?” Bucky asked him, following as he spun her around in his arms.

“Your smile.  Half up and mysterious smirk.  You must be a woman of many words and hidden opinions, Bucky.”

“I’m… I’m an English minor….”

“Don’t give me that as an excuse.” His hands found her hips as they swayed to the beat, her hands on his forearms. He pressed his skull to her forehead, smiling at her. Bucky’s heart was fluttering in her chest as she looked at him.  “You’re something else.  And I would love to get to know you better.” He lifted her hand to his mouth and gave it a gentle kiss, winking at her.  “Perhaps get a coffee or something quiet, so we can be heard over top of this music?”

Bucky gulped slightly, eyes fixated on him.  Her breath was stuttering in her chest, eyes fixated on him. One part of her mind was trying to tell her that he was nothing but trouble.  That she needed to guard herself, to prevent his words from working on her.

But her gut was saying that he was safe, that he was being sincere.  His eyes were warm and welcoming. His smile genuine.

Perhaps… perhaps…. Perhaps it was the drink talking, but just maybe…

Her hands found his neck.  Standing on her toes, she pulled him down slightly, pressing a gentle kiss to his mouth, her eyes closing.  

And it was in that moment that everything clicked.  After his initial surprise faded, his hands found her cheeks, holding her steady as he reciprocated.  Sparks flashed between them, the world seemed to stop spinning, fading from existence.  It was like all that mattered was this.  This moment, this kiss, him and her.  

It was when they parted, her eyes hazy, and that smile stretching across his face.  His heart, or soul, beating in tune with hers.

Perhaps this was all in her head, perhaps he was playing with her mind, but for once, Bucky didn’t care.  She felt like breaking a rule tonight, and fully burning any lingering memories of her ex out of her mind.

“So… about that quiet place to talk… do you want to come back to my place for coffee?” Bucky asked him, blushing brightly.  “It’ll be far quieter than any coffeeshop…”

Stretch pulled her close, kissing her hand again.  “Honey, I would love to.  Tell me your address,” his hands found her hips and pulled her close to him, “and I’ll be your ride.”

* * * * *

 “Haha! Yeah, you wish!” Sai teased Jordan as he gave a wink, his flirt falling flat as she stepped back, thanking him for the dance as he moved on to the next girl. She needed a drink, and to check on Bucky. Turning towards their table she smiled as she noticed her friend talking to a skeleton monster she’d seen a few times around town. There was that smile Sai knew had been hiding down in there. She watched Bucky and the skeleton monster flirt with one another for a bit before she wandered over towards the bar. Sai found a seat and waited patiently for her turn, still trying to work up the courage to talk to the flame monster again.

Sai had first met him working at the little cafe place when she’d gone in to waste some time for Bucky to go on lunch. They’d gotten to talking and next thing she knew she’d bought out half the store just to keep talking to him and he’d given her his card to come by this club sometime and get a couple free drinks on him. Hence why she’d invited everyone out tonight to the club.

Sai looked over at the bartender who was currently making a slew of drinks for a bunch of party girls at the other end of the bar, smiling at the way he moved, tossing the bottles up in the air with a practised ease that made her swoon internally. One of the other bartenders came up and took her order while the flame monster, she thought his name was Grillby, still attended to the large group of girls who squealed in delight when he lit the shot glasses on fire with a flick of his wrist. It was rather- “Impressive don’t you think?” A smooth voice came from beside her, making her jump in surprise.

She looked at the speaker and hoped that the darkened lights of the club would hide her blush. The skeleton monster looked her over with his violet eye lights, the cracks running over his skull and cheek only adding to the mysterious overall tone of his aura. “Uh...yeah yeah he’s pretty good at that. I know I wouldn’t be able to pull that off. I’d just end up burning the whole place down.” She managed, thankful for the liquid courage that was already coursing through her bloodstream.

The skeleton chuckled and took a sip out of his glass of what looked like whiskey. “I’m sure you’re more talented than you give yourself credit for. I’ve seen you out on the dancefloor tonight. Far more graceful than most of these folks out here.” He nodded towards the gaggle of drunk girls as Grillby made another round, accepting their tips gracefully before pulling another bartender aside and talking to them.

Sai sputtered for a moment before taking a sip of her drink and clearing her throat. “Oh, uhm thank you.” She managed, turning back to look at the skeleton monster, noticing that his hands had holes in the palms as he held his mostly empty glass to his mouth, a grin on his handsome face.  

“You’re welcome. Maybe once my boyfriend gets off you can show us some more of those dance moves of yours.” He winked as she looked at him. Of course he had a boyfriend. He was too handsome not to have one.

“Sure, I mean I’m not going anywhere. Plus the music choices are pretty good. Who’s your boyfriend?” She asked, already having a sinking suspicion on who that might be. He finished his drink and pointed towards the flame monster, making her heart fall a little more in her chest. Oh of course...That would be exactly her luck. They made a cute couple at least, a pair of handsome monsters like them strutting around. “Oh. Well, you two look cute together.” She smiled and took another long pull of her drink, trying to put the thought of any possibility of her and Grillby being an item out of her head. She was many things but she was not a homewrecker.

“Gaster, I sincerely hope that you’re not trying to scare off my good customer here?” Grillby slid over, taking the empty glass and filling it back up with some high-end whiskey off the top shelf. Gaster shook his head and leaned over to kiss him in greeting, making her feel awkward and look away. Also helping to hide the bright blush on her cheeks she was sure was there. That was intimate...and strangely alluring.

“Not in the slightest. I was just making a new friend, she looked lonely seeing as how you were too busy entertaining those college girls over there to pay attention to her properly.” Gaster, took a drink of his whiskey while Grillby leaned up against the counter with a roll of his eyes behind his glasses. “I’m guessing you cleared them out though?” Grillby chuckled and pat his chest which had a nice bulge of cash tucked inside of the shirt pocket.

“You know I did. They’re drunk and I even managed to get a few numbers thrown my way. Although it must’ve slipped my mind to tell them I was already in a relationship.” He leaned in over the counter, eyeing Sai over the rim of his glasses. “Hello again miss Sai. Glad to see you made it. Did you get your free drinks already?” He asked and she shook her head.

“No, the other guy has just been putting it on my tab though so it’s okay. Don’t worry about it I don’t mind.” She smiled politely, she wasn’t too worried about it, she made enough to pay for the few drinks she’d already had but Grillby shook his head and moved towards the POS system, typing in a few things and pulling up her tab, completely comping all of it. “Oh, you didn’t have to do that! I wouldn’t mind paying honest!” She told him but he waved her off.

“Don’t worry about it. I promised you free drinks, that’s what you’re gonna get. Only the best treatment for my favourite customer.” He winked at her and she hid her face behind her drink, oh that look. The way he grinned at her.

Gaster made a thoughtful noise and hummed, moving ever so slightly closer to her. “Favorite customer hm? Is this the one you were telling me about the other day? Who bought out half the cafe by the hospital right?” Grillby nodded and poured himself a glass of something that made his flames spark. “How interesting. Your description didn’t really match up to expectations. She’s much better looking than I imagined her.” Sai blinked, completely unbelieving as to what was happening. Grillby had talked about you? With his boyfriend?

“Yeah well, words don’t really do her justice. You just gotta see her to believe. Absolutely adorable though, wouldn’t you agree?” Sai couldn’t believe her ears. Were they...were they flirting with her? Gaster nodded in response, sipping at his drink with a smug look on his face. “Look at that, we’ve made her blush. Even cuter.” Grillby ducked under the counter and appeared on the other side, finishing off his drink and setting it on the bar, extending his hand towards you. “Come on. I’m off work now. I’ve been seeing you in and out of the dance floor all night. Show us what else you’ve got huh?” Sai looked between the two of them. Was this actually happening? As in was this really happening to her right now? She couldn’t believe it. She stared at Grillby’s hand a moment longer as Gaster stood and mimicked his position as well, two hands extended out to her to take.  

After taking a steadying breath Sai took both of their hands and let them lead her towards the dancefloor. The DJ had put something fast paced and had many of the club members up on their feet. But all she could see was the two of them, Gaster in front, Grillby taking up behind her acting as shields to the outsiders. They had to press close, sandwiching her between them as she moved to the beat of the music. Sai lost herself to the music, swaying her hips to the beat, sometimes even singing along to the words. “ALRIGHT, ALL YOU SEXY PEOPLE! LET’S. GET. FRISKY!” The DJ called into the microphone and set the music to something sexy and Sai found herself pressed even tighter between the two monsters.  

She couldn’t help the soft gasp as she felt Grillby’s hands on her hips, pulling her flush against him, moving with her hips, nearly grinding against her from behind. Stars, when was the last time she was touched like this? Gaster took her wrists in his hands and wrapped them around his shoulders, his own hands running down her sides as he pressed to her front. He leaned down to her ear so that only she could hear, the music drowning out.

“We like what we see. How about we show you what we can do too?” He purred, teeth nipping at her ear while Grillby did the same on the other side, kissing the crook of her throat and sending a jolt of electricity straight through her. Sai could feel just what they wanted to show her as they danced together, making her knees weak and if they hadn’t had hold of her she was sure that she would have fallen to her knees. Although...she wouldn’t mind one bit of being on her knees between them…

“You like that? We’ve got so much more to show you if you want us to. What do you say Sai, your place or ours?” Grillby growled at her ear, fingers gripping her hips tight and grinding against her from behind, Gaster doing the same from the front bringing a soft moan from her lips that didn’t go unnoticed by the two of them.

“I didn’t drive here so...your place?” She blushed.  Gaster, cupping her cheek and pulling her face in for a kiss, only to switch off with Grillby in the same breath as two pairs of arms wrapped around her, pinning her tight between them.

“Our place it is.”

*****

The next morning Sai rolled over in the large unfamiliar bed and was met with the smell of coffee and the sleeping face of Gaster who started to stir when she moved, cracking open one eye to look her over with a soft smile. “Good morning miss Sai.” His voice was thick with sleep and had a slight growl to it. The sound made her spine tingle, one that she found she enjoyed. “Sleep well?” He asked and she nodded with a yawn and a stretch, about to open her mouth when the bedroom door opened to reveal a shirtless Grillby carrying in a couple of trays of breakfast and coffee in his hands. Stars...she couldn’t believe her luck. Breakfast in bed between two of the hottest monsters she’d ever seen in her life? Hopefully, Bucky was having just as much luck with her own skeleton monster.

* * * * *

Bucky gave a large yawn as she slowly woke, her eyes shut but her mind slowly waking.  She was warm and comfortable and didn’t want to move.  It had been such a good dream, one that she didn’t want to wake from.

One that would reawaken her loneliness once reality set in.

Though she supposed that she would have to tell Sai, Lines and Nikki about the dream when she saw them as they were in it.  It was sort of a rule among them.  One must share any and all dreams that were had if one or more friends made an appearance, no matter how big or small. She could already see them making fun of her for her choice in the winning suitor.  “Really Bucky?  We know that you like skinny men, but at least let him have some meat on his bones,” Sai would respond. Bucky giggled softly, already imagining their faces.

That could wait until she was fully awake though.  She snuggled into the warm pillow, imagining that her pillow was that skeleton monster’s chest.  Warm and supportive and soft… Something thumped under her head.

Bucky froze first, not sure what she was expecting or if it was her imagination kicking into overdrive.  Her pillow didn’t have a heartbeat.  And her puppies were at her parents' house.  Slowly opening her eyes, Bucky squinted in her room.  The sun was beginning to peek over the roof, the light being thrown around her room.  It shimmered through her glass decoration, landing on the dark tank top that she had been using as a pillow.  Stretch was fast asleep, snoring slightly, one hand under her pillow, the other holding her tight to him.  He…. He was real.  And in her bed.

Slowly Bucky looked down her own body, sighing softly as she realized that she was fully clothed, even dressed in her pyjamas.  Slowly she realized the reality of her dream.  She snuggled into his chest again, remembering how he had teleported them here, how they had listened to and swayed to quieter music, and had talked through the night until they fell asleep.  There was a quiet smile, a quiet happy smile.  “Morning, hon,” Stretch whispered to her, nuzzling to her hair and his arms wrapping around her in a tight hug.  “Ready for coffee?”


End file.
